marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Secret Wars Vol 1 9
Supporting Characters: * ** ** * * * * * * ** *** *** *** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * Zombies of the Deadlands * * ** ** ** Unnamed members * * * * * * ** ** ** * * * Races and Species: * * * * * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** **** * ** *** **** **** **** ***** ****** ******* ******** ********* **** ***** ****** ** Items: * * * ** *** *** *** *** *** *** * * * * * * Vehicles: * | Synopsis1 = Doom tried to convince T'Challa and Namor to stop fighting by promising them to rebuild Wakanda and Atlantis, but they refused the offer and struck Doom down. Victor quickly regenerated from his own corpse and after dealing an energy blast at T'Challa and Namor which only killed the latter, continued fighting. While Doom and Black Panther use their power against each other, Mister Fantastic and the Maker visited the Molecule Man. Owen once asked his visitors if they had brought him anything to eat, but they hadn't. The Maker quickly betrayed his counterpart and trapped him in a temporal bubble, claiming that he couldn't tolerate the kind of weakness Reed has shown. His plan is cut short as the Molecule Man sliced him and freed Mr. Fantastic. Black Panther's battle against Doom came to an end after Victor crushed the Infinity Gauntlet. After subduing T'Challa, he realizes the fight had merely been a distraction. Doom quickly teleported to Molecule Man's stuatue and delved into his chamber, and tried to destroy Richards with a snap of his fingers. He was surprised when his power didn't work, and Molecule Man asked him if he had brought him something to eat, to which Doom replied he didn't. Thus, Owen claimed that Reed and Doom were in equal ground. Mister Fantastic and Doom engage in a furious combat, with Reed claiming that even though Victor did good, he could've done better, because he was too afraid of losing Battleworld he held it too tight. Doom accused Richards of believing he could've done better had he had Doom's power, and when Reed conceded he did, so did Doom. On the grounds that both agreed, Molecule Man gave his power to Reed, destroying Battleworld in the process. While the inhabitants were trying to outrun their imminent demise, Black Panther held tight to the Reality Gem of his Infinity Gauntlet as the world went white. When everything came back, T'Challa reappeared in the returned Marvel Universe. Eight months later, Miles Morales appeared to be an inhabitant of the Marvel Universe instead of the destroyed Ultimate Universe. The young hero recalled when he and Peter Parker were leaving Molecule Man's chamber in Battleworld, and Owen had stated he owed Miles one for the burger. In another side of the universe, the returned Future Foundation was created and charting the reborn Multiverse. Reed Richards used the Molecule Man's power to rebuilt realities with the help of Franklin Richards. Reed told Sue that he had learned that the difference between living and dying was managing fear, and not being so afraid of losing the things you loved that you held them too tight. Reed used to believe in entropy, but he now believed in expansion and resilience, in that everything lives. Meanwhile, in Latveria, Doctor Doom had returned to his castle. He took off his mask and noticed his scars were gone, and proceeded to laugh. | Solicit = GENESIS! | Notes = | Trivia = * Secret Wars was originally an 8-issue mini-series, however, an excess of 40 pages in the script of the seventh issue led Marvel to break what would've been the seventh issue into the seventh and eighth issue, and turning what would've been the eighth issue into the ninth issue. }} | Recommended = | Links = }} pt-br:Guerras Secretas Vol 1 9 Category:Digital Comic Code included